Dreams Don't Come True?
by SweetXcandyX
Summary: When Mary-Lynnette dreams about Ash's return for the first time, she wakes up believing that Ash would never return. But what happens when Ash really does come back. Will Mary-Lynnette believe it- or is it just another broken dream?


_**Hello again! So, i am here with another short story. This time, its with Mary-Lynnette and Ash. When i first read Night World, i fell in love with this couple so much. Of course, i've written stories about other couples ( poppyXjames, RashelXQuinn KellerXGallen ect..) but i never knew why i never came to write one about Ash and Mary-Lynnette- oh yea, i think it was because every fanfiction was bout him returning- well this is my fanfic- yes of him returning, but with a twist =). I really hope you like this**_

_**Please review~**_

_**-Candy**_

_**DISCALIMER: I do not own Night World. All rights go to LJ smith.  
**_

Mary-Lynnette was stranded.

She was alone somewhere. Yes, _Somewhere. _Mary-Lynnette just didn't know where. She could see all around her- dark trees swaying in the wind and the grassy ground beneif her feet. Mary-Lynnette looked up at the sky, and was certain something was wrong.

There were no stars.

Not a sparkle, not even a twinkle of light. It was almost as if the world was sucked out of it's light, leaving the sky with nothing but it's darkness. Mary-Lynnette didn't understand. She was stranded, alone, scared.

She was cold.

It wasn't just a chilly night, Mary-Lynnette was _freezing._ It was like her arms were being banded by ice, frozen tendrils dancing across her skin. She shivered wildly, she felt her skin being prickled all over, needles and ice poking at her. Mary-Lynnette closed her eyes, and even through the pure blackness, she could almost see the white coldness. She hugged her self as her knees went weak, her clothes feeling as thin as mist.

Then, she felt snow flakes fall on her hair. White snow laced in her eyelashes as she let them open. White was all she could see, everywhere. Everything had changed. The blue sky was painted with white, the grassy ground was filled with frost. Snow danced around her, flushing her cheeks with pink.

_It's snowing. In _Summer?

This wasn't normal. Mary-Lynnette knew it wasn't.

_But then again, _Mary-Lynnette Thought, _nothing in my life is ever normal anymore._

That was when Mary-Lynnette began to feel colder, needle pricking into her skin again. The snow stopped dancing to fly at her, the cold wind piercing. Mary-Lynnette's hair began to become heavy as it whipped in the wind. She hugged her self closer, letting the little bit of warmth in her heart warm her. But that was when the floor began to crumble.

The ice began to crack under her bare feet. A tremendous amount of fear struck her heart.

_Please stop..please stop.._

Mary-Lynnette's frozen fingers tightened against her bare arms, feeling goosebumps blossom. Everything around her started shaking. The sky was tumbling, the floor was breaking.

And her heart was stopping.

Then, she was under water. Freezing water at that. Mary-Lynnette held her breath as her legs froze in place. She whirled around in the icy water, her eyes only able to see the dark blue of the water. The water was so dark that it seemed like it was being stained with black ink. Mary-Lynnette couldn't see anything else. Her surroundings were lonely, only the waves of the dark water to keep her company. But she saw thing else, far, but she still saw it. It was like a broken light bulb lightening the smallest room, ready to burn out.

But besides that, there was nothing else.

Mary-Lynnette had to do something. She tried to swim, but she couldn't move. She tried to reach for the top, but she couldn't reach it. She tried calling for help, but her voice wouldn't obey.

Mary-Lynnette began feeling an unwanted feeling. She felt herself loosing hope, letting herself sink into the lurking darkness. She began to consider the final option. The final move..

But then, she heard a voice.

_Don't give up.._

A soft gentle voice that seemed to only speak to Mary-Lynnette. The voice sounded like burning mist devouring Mary-Lynnette's icy pain. She wanted to believe that voice was real, she wanted to reach out and _know _that it was really there. She wanted to hear it again.

_Don't loose hope. Fight, Mare, Fight._

The voice sounded so foreign, but yet memorable. It sounded like a pur of a kitten. You'd think you'd remember it again, but you find that it's not the one you imagined it to be. The voice was a soothing voice. A soothing voice touched with the slightest spark of ice.

_Mare, you can do this._

Mary-Lynnette remembered.

_Mare, you can breath. Breath._

Breath. It told Mary-Lynnette. She hesitated before letting herself go. But when she did, she found that she could breath- under water. She was still under the freezing water, she knew that. She could still see the dark blue swirling around her and the prickling in her skin. She could still feel the ice begin to freeze her heart, ready to stop it's beats. But Mary-Lynnette didn't care.

She just wanted to find that _voice._ She began forcing her muscles to move. Forcing her legs to kick, forcing her fingers to twitch. But everything was frozen. Her legs felt like jelly, her fingers felt like little iron bars. She couldn't _move._

_Yes, Mare, you can._

But can she? Mary-Lynnette didn't know. She just couldn't move. She was sinking, her own body weighing her down like an anchor. Her lips felt frozen, impossible to barely say a single word, a single scream. All her muscles felt like a frozen Popsicle.

_Mare, don't let yourself sink. You can breath. You can do anything!_

She can. Mary-Lynnette felt like a bowling pin, knocked over. Mary-Lynnette sucked in a breath and relaxed, letting her body wake up- she knew it would, the voice said she could.

And she did. Her legs began moving, kicking in the water, icy tides tingling her toes. Her fingers twitched and they began moving, as if playing the piano. She was moving. She could _move._ Mary-Lynnette was filled with lost joy.

_Mary-Lynnette you can do it..you can do anything!_

Mary-Lynnette felt that way too. She began kicking her legs faster, moving her arms in the water. She was swimming. She began to pick up the pace, moving towards the spark of light that caught her eye. The spark was flickering, like a light bulb loosing light. Mary-Lynnette swam faster, but the spark was too far, too weak.

_It`s not too far. It`s right there. You can reach it._

Mary-Lynnette believed in the voice and as if pulling the light to her, she reached for it. Her fingertips tingling as it held that flickering spark.

Its too weak, Mary-Lynnette thought, it'll never make it. She cupped the flickering light in her hands, her eyes glued to it. The light was warm against her skin, like warming her hands against a camp fire. The light shined like a star with a thousand points, white light shattering. Her mind felt empty along with her hands. She knew the light wasn't going to make it. She knew the moment it went out, everything would be black again. The blue waters will swallow her, the hope will die.

_No Mare, it won't . Believe. It won't die._

Will it? Mary-Lynnette didn't know. She held the shattering light close to her heart, feeling the enclosed warmth spread lightly across her skin, as if her thin sweater wasn't even there. She closed her eyes and embraced the light. She imagined it burning bright, the flickering stopping. She imagined it like a light bulb being renewed. Like the sun being pulled up from the mountains. She imagined it being alive.

And when she opened her eyes, she had to cover them with her hands.

The light stopped shattering. It was burning brightly, white tongues of shimmering flames licking her fingertips. The white fire warmed her like chocolate milk in winter, filling her heart with a blanket of warmth.

_I have light! I have light! The water.._

The light had enlightened the entire water, killing the dark swampland into a vibrant ocean blue. The water was bright, as if the black ink that seemed to have stained the water before, had been sucked out. Mary-Lynnette strangely felt safe there. She didn't understand why, but she just did. She felt protected, even when stranded. She felt like she could do anything. She didn't feel alone.

And she wasn't. There was someone with her. Mary-Lynnette just couldn't see, she couldn't only hear them through her ears. She longed for the voice that spoke to her. She hugged the light against her beating heart.

_Yes, you did it. Mare, you can do anything you want. You can be **free.**_

By free, Mary-Lynnette was sure as hell that it meant it was time for her to get out of the water. She hadn't noticed it before, but the waters seemed to have warmed. As if the light spread fire across the ice. Her toes didn't feel as if she just entered a hot tub, no, they didn't. They felt as if she was in front of a fireplace, her fingertips tingling against it's flames. Her lips weren't frozen neither...but could she speak?

She decided to find out later, after she was out of the water. She began searching for the top. But it wasn't like she was under a swimming pool. She couldn't see or touch the rise. She reached upwards, only to touch more water. She swam upwards, only to find how deep she was in.

_I can do this, _This time, Mary-Lynnette had told herself that.

She hadn't let go of the light, she held it in her free hand. Her eyes were searching all above her. She kicked her legs and her arms waved to touch the rise. More Water. Mary-Lynnette kept trying. She swam up, and up, and up. Her kicks increasing in strength. She looked down at the vibrant light, and let go.

The light followed her, lighting her way even more. She swam faster and faster, her jaw tight was anxiousness.

_Mare, you can do it._

I can do it.

Then, everything exploded.

_SPLASH!_

The sun. She could she the sun. She was on a beach, she realized. The ocean waves flowing against her. She whirled around, and saw something. No, some_one._ The person was on the beach, standing close to the ocean, his hair gleaming in the sunlight like gold. Mary-Lynnette was far, but she saw his eyes. They were blue- no, green. They have changed. Not just in the sunlight, but they changed like a flick of a switch. Mary-Lynnette began swimming towards the him.

A smile, she could make out. A lazy smile too. Sharp features. Ash blonde hair, longer than before now.

Mary-Lynnette knew. She just couldn't believe it.

_Ash._

Then, somehow, she wasn't in the water now. In fact, she was dry. Head to toe, not a single drop of water touched her. She was standing on sand, and in front of the boy with ash blonde hair.

_Mary-Lynnette._

He touched her hair, but she couldn't feel his touch. It was like the air blowing against her. His fingers wove in her hair and she felt herself growing weak, her eyes tingling. She threw herself at him..

..and fell.

That was also the moment she woke up.

Morning. It was morning. Mary-Lynnette was panting in her bed, her eyes catching the slightest of blue touching the sky through the window. Her eyes lowered, and her head bowed. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she heard herself sobbing.

" Mare? You hafta- oh..are you alright?" Mark was at her door, peeking his head out to look at her. He seem hurried.

" I just- Nothing. I'm fine, Mark. Did you need something?" Mary-Lynnette didn't want to tell him about her dream.

" Mare, you have to come with me, _now!" _Mark told her as he burstinto her room. Mary-Lynnette sat startled on her bed, not quite understanding Mark's sudden outburst. Mark ran towards her bed and grabbed her hand, and before Mary-Lynnette knew it, she was being dragged down the stairs by the hurried Mark.

" Mar- Mark! What's going on, where are you taking me?" Mary-Lynnette tripped, but Mark didn't seem to notice. Still holding her hand, they ran past the kitchen and the living room. Mark hurried out the door with her and Mary-Lynnette began to shiver the moment her bare foot touched the cold cement floor.

" Mare, We are going to the beach! Come on!" Jade had popped out of no where and shoved Mary-Lynnette into the back of her own truck. Mary-Lynnette protested, but Mark and Jade was in such a hurry they didn't have time to stop and listen to her. Jade stormed into the front seat of the truck and Mark sat beside her in the passanger seat. Then, they started up the truck.

_The beach?_

Mary-Lynnette was still recovering from his brother and his girlfriend's odd actions. She looked down to see herself dressed in an oversized white sweater and pyjama pants. She sighed and sat still with her knees held tight against her chest.

It was then she realized that the sky wasn't very bright yet. She could see that it was a misty dark blue- meaning it wasn't late in the morning. But she could also see light clouds of pink and orange begin to swallow the darkness.

" MARK? WHAT TIME IS IT?" she had hoped that Mark was able to hear her.

" FIVE AM!" he yelled back, leaving Mary-Lynnette startled. Mary-Lynnette always woke up early, but not this early in the morning. Especially during the summer. She stared back at the sky, watching the pink and orange spread, the dark blue brightening. She felt the chilly wind brush against her skin, slight shivers speeding down her spine.

Mary-Lynnette closed her eyes to think, closed her eyes to let things make _sense_.

But all was interrupted when Mark called her.

" Mare! Come on, it's really pretty here! You have to come!"

Funny, she thought. This looks like my dream.

But Mary-Lynnette knew it wasn't possible. She didn't even want to go and _see. _She didn't move from where she was sitting. She buried her head in her arms.

" Not going. You guys go." She said, hearing her own voice sounding muffled.

" No Mare, you have to go! Come on!" And then, she was dragged off the truck by Jade.

By the time Mary-Lynnette felt the warm sand brush across her feet, she knew she couldn't go back- she didn't want to go back. She lifted her head, and as if Mark and Jade wearn't even there, she was speaking to herself. Her soft whispers like butterflies.

" Dreams don't come true."

Mary-Lynnette knew it was true. They never did, she would be a fool to believe that they did. Mark and Jade had dissapeared some how, leaving Mary-Lynnette alone in the beach in her pyjamas, the sun rising.

Mary-Lynnette didn't go back to the truck, instead, she began walking along the shore of the beach. Her toes tingled in the warmth of the sand and she shivered everytime the cold ocean waters brushed against her feet. The sky, the beach, was beautiful, Mary-Lynnette had to admit. It was also exactly like her dream.

Except..

There was no _Ash._

The biggest part of this was missing, tearing her heart in two. She stopped near the middle of the ocean and watched the waves crash against rocks, listening to the soft roaring of the waves.

"_Dreams don't come true, idiot." _Mary-Lynnette whispered to herself again, feeling stupid inside. Her dream had been nothing but the want in her heart. The pain that she felt colliding with her desire.

She was begining to get cold, her skin tingling. She hugged herself as she began walking again, head bowed to watch the sand crunch under her feet...but then...

She felt something.

It was like a pull in her heart. An intense pull that desired her, like she was a fish on a hook. The pull shook Mary-Lynnette, mind and body. She felt electric currents rushing through her and something began begging for her attention. Something tugging against her for attention. Then...

She heard that _voice._

" Mary-Lynnette"

Mary-Lynnette didn't want to believe that that voice was real. She didn't want to raise her hopes to be shattered. She didn't want to give herself in. But she couldn't help it. It was too real.

Everything was too real now. She could feel his touch, warm hands embracing her fragile figure. Her cheeks pressed against his heaving chest, his heart beating in a melody that almost sang to Mary-Lynnette. The warmth of his body radiated against Mary-Lynnette, warming her all over like the white light in her dream.

Mary-Lynnette couldn't move. She was too shocked to move, too paralyzed to speak. Her fingers began trembling against his touch, his eyes began stinging. The warm touch never released her, it was trying to calm her, to stop her trembling. But she just couldn't..she _couldn't._

" I'm dreaming again. Except, this time, I'm not under water.." She whispered, her voice shaking. She tried faking a smile, almost counting the seconds before she would wake up in her bedroom again. She was waiting for everything to disappear before her very eyes. For Ash to become nothing but a spark of memory.

But it didn't. Ash was still there, stroking her back, trying to calm her. Mary-Lynnette's eyes were open now, filled with shock. Her wet tears were streaking her pale face, falling into the golden sand like rain drops.

" Mary-Lynnette. If you say you're dreaming.." The voice stopped. " Then..this must be a dream come true."

Mary-Lynnette froze, her trembling stopped. She raised her head, tears still falling out of her darkened eyes. Ash looked back down at her, his fingertips tracing her hair line, his warmth fluttering against her. His smile was still lazy- but different. Yes, Mary-Lynnette knew it was different in a way, it was full of love- character. His eyes were never one colour, she knew that, but she never knew how vibrant they were, no matter the color. They seemed to be a mirror of her own, blue, as dark as the calm night sky. They sparkled, his pupils fully dilated.

And of course there was his hair, Mary-Lynnette never forgot about that. It was blond- ash blonde. His hair was the type you'd think would be rough as hell, but was as soft as a kitten's fur. Mary-Lynnette wanted to touch it- but could she?

She raised a shaking hand, her finger almost frightened to touch his hair- scared hat he would disapear like in the dream. Mary-Lynnette hesitated.

It's still as soft, Mary-Lynnette thought, as her fingers wove in his gold specked hair. She was touching his hair, lacing her fingers in it's dark strands. Mary-Lynnette began to tremble again.

" Is it really you..?" Mary-Lynnette thought it would have been a stupid question to ask, but she asked anyways. Ash's cocky smile drew across his face and his soft hands caught the side of her face, flushing her cheeks. His fingertips were warm against her, like sunlight caressing her cheek. He leaned in..

..and kissed her.

Mary-Lynnette was startled, but she closed her eyes. Her arms went automatically around him, feeling the softness of his t-shirt. The wind was blowing on them, chilliness swept through Mary-Lynnette as the felt the cold ocean water brush against her feet, wet sand clinging to her. Mary-Lynnette didn't seem to mind any of it, everything around her was warm, calm.

The silver cord that connected the two seemed to have awoken from its deep slumber. It hummed in exciment, singing a song that only Ash and Mary-Lynnette to hear, only they could understand. It pulled them together, connecting them heart to heart, soul to soul.

_Mare, I love you._

And this time, Mary-Lynnette knew she wasn't dreaming.

_**Remember to review ^_^**_


End file.
